


Famigilia Di Inferno

by FictionalFiction



Series: Welcome To Hell [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Crossdressing, Hint All/27 - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, OC Family - Freeform, Past Torture, Sadist OC, Sleep Deprivation, Slightly Misleading First Chapter, Torture, Unrequited Crush, attempted suicide, ninja like family, slight OC/27, slightly supernatural ocs, this will just get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFiction/pseuds/FictionalFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After settling into his job as the boss of the Vongola, he was sure he had the hang of it. That is until he meets Kirai the boss of the very dangerous ninja-like Inferno famigilia. Can Tsuna help this dangerous man who seems obsessed with him or will he be killed by a particular string of events that all seem connected to the Inferno ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch Of Death

Tsuna had been boss of the Vongola for a good two months and was still sure he would never understand the parties that were thrown in the mansion, sometimes he was sure that everything was a deam but then he would remember that he was here with his friends and his mentor. This particular party was so he could meet the other families and he was failing quite miserably at socializing as the other families chattered in their own little groups, it wouldn't have been so bad if when any of them tried to make eye contact he would avoid their eyes and instead shifted closer into his corner trying to avoid being seen

When he felt someone poking his side he looked at girl who looked like she was dressed for a cosplay conventin and it would have been a lot funnier because who wears a bastardized short version of a ball gown though it was quite cute with an electric blue colour, ruffles held by dark blue bows, little top hat and heels. The dress was quite short no wonder she wore white socks but said girl was smiling in a way too innocent way as she pulled him to a side with darker shadows.

He was pushed near a group of people who looked for all intents completely bored out of their mind but when he stepped closer it was if they had found something interesting to poke at.

"Tsuna-san we are very glad that you joined us" Two identical twins greeted simutaeneously before they glared at each other. Another boy who was quite short with blond and purple hair looked like he was about to hit his head on a wall, a tall and lanky boy was leaning on the blond while the girl who had dragged him here was looking around in the shadows as if searching for something who by the way was still holding his wrist and decided to catch their attention.

"Excuse me but who are you all ?" He asked quietly trying not to be loud, the tall boy shot to attention and began firing off names." I'm Hide Faustus, the blond is Antonio Verdire, the twin with blue eyes is Levi and the one with violet eyes Lexy and the crazy youngman in the dress is Robin. You get all that ?"

Tsuna had barely gotten anything but nodded as the boy in the dress pushed straight into the darkness, he was expected to hit a wall but hit a soft body and found himself steadied by strong arms and looked straight up into cat-gren eyes hidden behind glasses and a glare and Tsuna realized that he was completely leaning on a stranger and jumped back where he began spewing apologies and taking his time to inspect the other. The elder was taller and was dressed casually in long sleeved black hoodie left unopen showing the white shirt inside and black jeans but the most interesting thing was his long black scarf wrapped around his neck though it still trailed down his arms but the brightest thing about were his eyes and his hair, long flowing pure white hair and bright green eyes hidden by glasses were staring as Tsuna realized he had been studying.

"Kiraiiiiiiiiii don't be like that, i brought him here and you hide in the shadows." The boy in the dress-Robin- was grumbling about ' mean husbands' and waste of energy and then it suddenly clicked they just wanted to talk to him nothing else.

As he was about to speak the microphone flared to life announcing the end of the party, Tsuna was surprised to find he was disappointed that he couldn't talk more with the eccentric teens but as he turned to leave he found a card being shoved into his hand, he stood and watched as the group started heading towards the door. The one who was definitely the leader turned back and for a split second their eyes connected and Tsuna had the urge to run away as he saw a real glint of insanity in those eyes and as soon as he stepped back a smirk ghosted the boys face.

He glanced down at the card and read the words written on it: 'Kirai Amesumi' in bold black letters. As he pocketed the card and turned to address the crowd, he wondered how a person who was named after hate would behave.

Would he be a different person or would he be hateful ? Well he would find out later because this was quite an interesting mystery.

.

 

.

 

.

The next day after showing Reborn the card they had placed a call to the number and were now expecting Kirai   
and since his guardians were around they had asked(read: demanded) if they could come before he gently refused andnd since his guest was a running late, he was just lounging around waiting for him. The doors were pushed open and the silver haired boy entered the scarf was around his neck again but today he wore a plain t-shirt, black jacket and dark jeans. He glided softly towards the table as if his feet weren't touching the ground.

Reborn started the introducing the other as the boss of the Inferno famigilia, two p.h.ds and he was married, that part made him curious.

" Kirai-san may i ask why you wanted to meet me before ?"

The other sat up and looked at him despite the fact they were looking at each other, he felt like he was l  
being at looked at like he was a bug.

"Do you remember me ?" The boy was smiling and somehow seemed just wrong as if it was just plain evil but as Tsuna thought of if he had seen the boy before but he couldn't remember the face and shook his head slowly and as they shook hands, he saw the challenge in the boys eeyes and they both tightened their grip as Tsuna accepted silently.

This would be very fun.


	2. Learning History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with his new 'friend' Tsuna is determined to learn all about the Inferno family and he means everything: the good, the bad and the ugly.  
> And he meets Kirai's daughter.

"Do what you can, with what you have, where you are"  
-Theodore Roosevelt.  
.

 

.

 

.

Tsuna was in the process of using all his will power maybe even his dying will to not fall asleep to what Reborn was saying.

Since Tsuna had made the grave mistake of asking Reborn who the Inferno famigilia was, he had been launched into an unbearably long lecture involving all the history of ALL families. 

".....and the Calaveras family then engaged in a brief figt in 1827 with the Faustus which of course...."

"Reborn, this is is all very helpful but i would like to know about the Inferno famigilia please"He was stepping on thin ice already and now he had to come off as polite but demanding and since his last meeting with Kirai, he wanted to know more about the white-haired boy for good reasons such as one upping him.

This time Reborn didn't spare any details and told him the history and Tsuna was a bit horrified by its bloody history. Apparently they were started by a Frederick who actually was a high figure in crime during those days and the Inferno were Frederick's gang who functioned as assasins and mercernaries who killed for money including those within their family and were labeled as a 'cold and cursed' group due to the fact they killed members of their family easily especially if they could profit from it and after Frederick's death his son took over and ever since its been a family thing. The current leader was Kirai Amesumi, Kirai is labeled ' the merchant of death' because he was definitely the most ruthless of the bosses due to the fact his team were made up of top assasins from various cuntries, he only collects high death risk due to the fact they bring more money. He is the owner of a large amounts of brothels and clubs. He is currently married to Robin Amesumi neé Hanagawa the first son of one of the largest yakuza organisation in Japan, he wears contact lenss, his scarf is rumored to actually be a gift from the devil and no one who has fought him has survived, he is a daughter and he actually has Marie Antoinette Syndrome** and wears gloves to hide his black and whic is why his hair is white.

Tsuna was stunned into silence as he heard a bloody history full of creepy leaders and apparently Kirai was a truly terrible person. One thing came to mind thoug why was he married to Robin Hanagawa who was a guy and wouldn't bear children despite the fact he wouldn't have anymore children apart from the girl ?

As it turned out while Reborn continued explaning the daughter Nissho would be the next boss and she was alrealdy being traine at four years how to pick assassination requests, that made Tsuna recoil slightly how could they allow a four year to pick assassination requests !?

He nodded his head not really listening thinking of a faceless four year old sorting through requests for people death's and shot up from his seat.

"Reborn please where can i find Kirai or his daughter" it wouldn't just sit well with if didn't do something.

"You shouldn't interfere in others personal but do what you want. Kirai is too far away but his daughter is in his club Fantasia..

 

Tsuna was already rushing out of the door wondering who could take him to the club, he tried to think of someone who had actually gone ou since Reborn wouldn't go and since only one person who could take him and wasn't busy he ran to the gym as fast as he could. He took a breather at the door before he ran in calling out for his cloud guardian and found him training.

"Hibari please i need your help. Do you know a club called Fantasia ?" He was nervously rocking on his feet.

"What do you want with that club herbivore its not a safe place."

He didn't have time to explain and pleaded even using puppy dog eyes to get Hibari to take him though he had to promise to help him train(read: get beaten up) later.

.

 

.

 

.

The club was large and spacious with a bar in the corner and a second floor dedicated to VIP guests. The place was very quiet during the day time and they were led to an office in the back, the lady who was guiding them knocked on the door gently and stepped inside the room. The room had a large desk in the center, a black sofa and a.... pink play table ? 

A little girl wearing a light yellow shirt and plain white skirt. Her hair was almost the same shade as his held back by a red hairpin and bright blue eyes which were staring straight at him.

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya ?" She was moving forward and was beginning to smile. As they nodded their heads she ran forward and hugged their legs laughing and talking excitedly about how she had been expecting them.

" You know Mr. Robin he's my new mommy and he said you would come and see me and have lunch with me, will you play with me ?" She looked so happy to meet people who she didn't even know. After being forced by the little girl to stick around she had taken to giving them-in her opinion- cute nicknames with Tsuna being Tsu-chan and Hibari being Hi-chan, despite the fact that she was a happy and for all purposes sane child he couldn't help but question it.

"Nissho-chan where is your dad, shouldn't you be getting home ?" , It had ben a while since they had come and it was already getting dark.

The girls face fell as if she had remembered something sad." He traveled but i have to get back home. Robin gets very worried if i'm late."

As they were all leaving through the back as the club had fully opened, as he was about to enter his car the girl caught his hand." Try not to make your self too interesting for him please Tsu-chan." 

She scrambled back to her caretaker but her words were still sounding in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie Antoinette Syndrome- Named after the Marie Antoinette whose hair and nails changed colour during imprisonment. It is caused when a person undergoes severe trauma.
> 
> Nissho means sunshine according to google translate.
> 
> Nissho is a four year old despite that fact she is picking assassination forms and families involved in business often teach their children from very young ages.
> 
> Apologies for any spelling mistake!

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuna may seem ooc but that will be explained and Kirai has met the Tsuna before but Tsuna doesn't remember.
> 
> Kirai means hate but can be used to explain different sad emotions like pain, anguish, sorrow etc.
> 
> Tsuna's guardians are coming in next chapter


End file.
